


Нейтральная зона

by Toriya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Как же вы меня достали», - отчетливо подумал Эрик и закрыл глаза. Очередная душеспасительная беседа грозила затянуться как минимум на час. Но от присутствия Чарльза хотя бы не раскалывалась голова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нейтральная зона

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с A-Moody (Джек) на Арт-лотерею Х-фэндома "Кот в мешке"  
> Коллаж к фику авторства alexandra bronte - <http://www.imagebam.com/image/d428b0183729361>
> 
> Предупреждение: АУ, вольное обращение с таймлайном и фактами канона

_Леонард Сейл спал. Двое стояли над ним. По мере того как они смотрели на него, черты его лица менялись все больше и больше. Он стонал, и плакал, и рычал во сне. Его лицо беспрестанно преображалось. Это было лицо святого, грешника, злого духа, чудовища, мрака, света, одного, множества, армии, пустоты — всего, всего!  
Брэдбери Р._

Решение было простым – избавиться от ненавязчивой, но липкой, как паутина, опеки Чарльза. От его мягких, но пробирающих до костей взглядов, от голоса, который обволакивал и лишал воли, от иллюзии дома, которую Чарльз создавал слишком тщательно и которая становилась все более реальной. Для Эрика не было места в этой правильной жизни. Чаепития, совместные завтраки и обеды, семья, которую Чарльз собирался создать – все это было непривычным, почти пугающим и никак не сочеталось с планами Эрика. Он не хотел иметь ничего общего ни с поместьем Ксавьера, ни с его настоящими и будущими воспитанниками. Чарльза в его жизни становилось чересчур много, с этим нужно было что-то делать, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Эрик не раздумывал долго, рядом с телепатами вообще не стоит раздумывать, даже если они клянутся не лезть к тебе в голову, смотрят доверительно и ласково и называют другом. Он избежал прощальных напутствий и увещеваний, избежал попыток остановить или хотя бы задержать. Сорвался спонтанно, даже себе не признаваясь в самой главной причине - отгородиться логичными и правильными было проще и удобнее. И когда быстро и уверенно шел через сквер по мокрому от дождя асфальту, чувствовал себя легким и чистым, обновленным, и никто не смотрел ему вслед. Он надеялся, что справится. Слышал где-то, что расстояние лечит, помогает забыть и избавиться от ненужных опасных желаний. 

Странное чувство эйфории продержалось ровно до того момента, когда Эрик припарковался у придорожного мотеля. В открытое окно дул влажный холодный ветер, лужи на дороге были черными, в них расползались мутные желтые пятна – отражения редких фонарей. Эрик выбрался из машины, поднял ворот куртки, сунул руки глубоко в карманы и снова ощутил себя самим собой: мутантом, которым движет всего одно желание – убить. Он никогда не думал о том, что будет дальше. Вернее, думал, но как-то не всерьез, словно рассматривал занятные картинки на несуществующих страницах несуществующей книги. Рядом с Чарльзом страниц с каждым днем становилось все больше, картинки оживали, обретали цвета, запахи и объем. Теперь не осталось ничего – только привычная почти невесомая тяжесть рейхсмарки в нагрудном кармане, как напоминание о том, что Эрик Леншер все еще не имеет права стать кем-то другим, не может и главное – не хочет. 

Белый костюм, смуглая кожа, растянутые в ухмылке губы, блестящий ряд идеально ровных зубов – не то улыбка, не то оскал – Себастьян Шоу смотрел на Эрика сквозь вязкие сумерки и сквозь такую же вязкую память. Она утягивала за собой из настоящего в прошлое. Она была реальной. И только она имела значение. 

Эрик колесил по стране, пытаясь восстановить старые связи, взять новый след, но нити обрывались прямо в руках. Он почти не спал, а когда все-таки забывался на пару часов, приходили сны, они утаскивали его на самое дно, в давно забытые воспоминания, там был желтый, болезненный свет, безучастные маски вместо лиц, темные, промозглые коридоры, лязг замков и резкие окрики надзирателей. Там был доктор Шмидт, который снова и снова вскидывал пистолет. И острое, как самая сильная боль, чувство вины, и отчаяние, которое невозможно ни заглушить, ни выплеснуть. Эрик просыпался на узких кроватях дешевых гостиниц, обливаясь липким холодным потом, жадно глотал воздух и до рези в глазах вглядывался в темноту в ожидании еще одного бесполезного рассвета. 

Он не мог найти Шоу. Не получалось. Не было ни одной зацепки. Внутри копилось глухое раздражение, оно прорывалось внезапными вспышками силы, которую становилось все сложнее контролировать, и в конце концов стало ясно, что нужно позволить себе небольшую передышку. Взять тайм-аут, уйти в тень, попытаться придти в себя. 

Показалось, что зима в Плимуте, соленый ветер с моря, маленькая, снятая второпях квартирка – подходят для этого как нельзя лучше. Он заплатил моложавой хозяйке с острым, цепким взглядом и первой сединой в темных волосах за месяц вперед, купил комплект постельного белья, банку растворимого кофе, еды на несколько дней, упаковку снотворного и въехал, отгородившись от мира плотными занавесками и закрытой на два замка дверью. 

Все это время он не думал о Чарльзе. Не думал так тщательно, что в конце концов поверил, что и правда начинает забывать. И только когда с трудом выплыл однажды из глубины очередного кошмара, изо всех сил цепляясь за его взгляд и за протянутую руку, а потом, проснувшись, растерянно моргал, глядя на сжатый кулак, понял, что ничего не изменилось. Это был первый раз, когда он видел Чарльза во сне, и никогда еще ему так сильно не хотелось, чтобы сон сбылся. Возможно, прошло еще слишком мало времени. Нужно было ждать, думать и искать выход.

Это случилось вечером второго дня его пребывания в Плимуте. Голову прострелило болью, в ушах зашумело, перед глазами поплыли черные пятна. Эрик на ощупь добрался до дивана. Рухнул на него, еще не понимая, что происходит, но уже предчувствуя. 

«Эрик. Эрик Леншер... Снова свободный. Не бойся, мы не хотим причинить тебе вред». 

Голос был женским, холодным и мелодичным. Он вибрировал, как будто растекался от лба до затылка. Эрик помнил это ощущение, когда-то именно так с ним говорил Чарльз. Кричал, пробиваясь сквозь грохот винтов и толщу воды, пытался достучаться и остановить. Но с Чарльзом было иначе. Тогда не было ощущения, что голову набили острыми звенящими осколками, которые впивались прямо в мозг при каждом звуке. От боли слезились глаза и было невозможно даже моргать. 

«Мы встречались. Не так давно, на "Каспартине", помнишь? Ну конечно помнишь... Тогда ты слишком спешил, и мы не успели познакомиться, но теперь, я думаю, время пришло. Меня зовут Эмма».

«Кто ты? - подумал Эрик, сжимая зубы в бессильной злости. Он не представлял, как вышвырнуть гостью из головы. – Что тебе нужно?» - спросил и тут же понял, с кем говорит. О да, он действительно помнил ее. Именно из-за этой сучки все и сорвалось. Алмазная стерва, карманный телепат Шоу. 

Она читала его, слышала, и Эрик чувствовал отклик, но ее эмоции были слабыми, как будто она сознательно глушила их.

«Я пришла поговорить». 

«О чем?» - Эрик запрокинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Так было немного легче. Если бы она была рядом, он наверняка не сдержался бы, но сейчас старался дышать медленно и ровно, пытаясь контролировать силу, которая закипала в крови. 

«О возможном сотрудничестве. Себастьян считает, что ты не будешь больше совершать необдуманных поступков, что ты достаточно повзрослел, чтобы все понять и верно расставить приоритеты».

Ненавистное имя хлестнуло раскаленной плетью, выжигая мысли и оставляя только эмоции, такие горячие и яркие, что казалось, их можно даже потрогать. Губы мгновенно пересохли, Эрик провел по ним языком и изо всех сил сжал кулаки. Боль исчезла за секунду до того, как он, больше не сдерживаясь, рявкнул в пространство:

\- Пошла вон!

И опомнился тут же, поняв, что его уже никто не слышит. Видимо, перехватила бессознательный посыл раньше. Исчезла, растворилась вместе со своим проклятым даром. 

\- Тварь, - выплюнул Эрик, вскочил, добрался до крана и долго, жадно пил. И только потом, когда немного успокоился, понял, что, возможно, только что упустил единственную возможность. Эта Эмма могла привести его к Шоу. Тонкая металлическая сетка на вентиляционном люке с хрустом лопнула, разлетелась по кухне мелким блестящим крошевом. Эрик выругался, с размаху впечатал кулак в стену и долго стоял, прижавшись лбом к блеклым панелям с серебристыми разводами, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Нужно было подумать, как все исправить и как себя вести, если Эмма внезапно вернется. Как заставить телепата сделать то, чего он делать не хочет, если ему невозможно даже соврать? Как сдержаться, если при одном упоминании Шоу глаза застилает алая пелена? Эрик знал только одно – если судьба или долбанная телепатка даст ему еще один шанс, он сделает все, чтобы его не упустить.

Она вернулась утром. Сказала насмешливо:

«Какой грубый мальчик. Грубый и глупый. Неужели не хочешь узнать, зачем я нашла тебя? Детские обиды сильнее, чем перспективы, которые мы можем предложить?»

«Я тебе не мальчик, - Эрик попытался скрыть волну острой неприязни, но сомневался, что у него получилось, поэтому сказал быстро, пока она не исчезла снова: - Говори».

«Скажу, но сначала ты должен понять, что мы не желаем тебе зла. Наоборот, готовы протянуть тебе руку, и если ты примешь ее, твоя жизнь изменится к лучшему».

«Да неужели? - Эрик усмехнулся, стараясь подавить ненужные ассоциации с другой протянутой рукой. Как именно может измениться жизнь после встречи с Шоу, он знал лучше чем кто бы то ни было. – Зло - очень относительная штука, детка. Давай я сам решу, чего вы мне желаете. Тебя послали сюда предлагать. Так предлагай. Это все еще моя голова, если ты не заметила. И я буду счастлив, когда ты уберешься из нее наконец», - он рисковал, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем, только о словах, которые произносил. Она не должна была ничего заподозрить. 

В висках ощутимо кольнуло, видимо, Эмма все-таки разозлилась, но спустя несколько секунд ее голос прозвучал бесстрастно:

«Себастьян считает, что ты должен присоединиться к нам, в том новом мире, который скоро воцарится на земле. Он готов простить твои неразумные покушения, потому что думает, что ты достойный представитель нашего вида и готов оставить прошлые недоразумения ради будущего».

Эрик как-то умудрился пропустить мимо ушей «достойного представителя», «неразумные попытки» и общий пафос, который не вызывал ничего, кроме отторжения, вместо этого спросил:

«Сколько вас?»

Смех Эммы, явно незапланированный, отозвался легким звоном в голове.

«Имя нам легион. Не играй в разведчиков, Эрик. Какую бы информацию ты от меня не получил, она тебе не поможет, пока не присоединишься к нам. Один ты ничего не добьешься».

«Ты говоришь о новом мире, я хочу знать, сколько человек отправится его строить. Извини, но я не намерен один или вдвоем с тобой бросаться на баррикады».

«Ты забыл, что я в твоей голове? Я узнаю о любом твоем намерении первой. А для того, чтобы построить новый мир, хватит и нескольких мутантов, которых ничего не остановит. Вопрос в том, будешь ли ты среди них. Себастьян предлагает тебе именно это. Подумай, Эрик. Как следует подумай, хочется ли тебе снова оказаться не на той стороне».

«У меня нет стороны, - сдержать рвущуюся наружу злость было невозможно. Эрик понимал, что чертова телепатка не может ее не заметить. Все что он мог - направить эту злость на нее, держаться за ее голос, представить себе ее лицо, вспомнить его до самой мелкой черты и от души возненавидеть. – И я подумаю. Но для начала мне нужно поговорить с ним. Не с тобой».

«Ты поговоришь с Себастьяном, он этого хочет не меньше, - отозвалась Эмма. – Но только тогда, когда мы будем уверены, что тебя не придется больше выбрасывать за борт».

Она снова исчезла. Эрик чувствовал, как исчезают последние отголоски боли, голова становится ясной, и понимал, что очень скоро возненавидит всех телепатов без исключения, потому что против них он бессилен. Как ни старайся, а закрыться до конца невозможно, так же как невозможно дышать, перекрыв себе кислород и видеть с закрытыми глазами. И именно в этот момент, словно чтобы усилить и без того растущую с каждой секундой безнадежность, сквозь злость, растерянность и раздражение он услышал знакомый голос. Это было так нелепо - сбежать из Нью-Йорка только для того, чтобы Чарльз нашел его здесь, вот так, пробиваясь в сознание сразу следом за другим телепатом, что Эрик даже нервно рассмеялся, хотя смеяться сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Он сидел, упершись локтями в колени, и просто слушал, как звучит его имя, когда его произносит Чарльз.

«Эрик... - Этот голос звучал гораздо мягче, не резал, а словно бережно дотрагивался, отдавался легкой щекоткой в затылке и теплом в висках. Правда легче от этого не становилось. – Извини. Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке».

«Убедился? - равнодушно спросил Эрик. Потом добавил, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя странное оцепенение: - Мне не нужна нянька».

«Я не собираюсь с тобой нянчиться! - сказал Чарльз, и Эрик сразу представил себе его лицо. Честный взгляд, обиженно сдвинутые брови. – Я по-дружески интересуюсь. Мы все волновались, ты так неожиданно исчез, даже не предупредил».

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я почувствовал себя виноватым? – Усмешка вышла вымученной, но Чарльз все равно ее не видел. Они все волновались. Эрику не было никакого дела до всех, в том числе до самого Ксавьера. Не должно было быть. С избытком хватало других проблем. – Или жалеешь, что не было трогательного прощания?»

«Жалею, что ты ушел, - просто ответил Чарльз. - Нам тебя очень не хватает, и мы действительно беспокоились...»

\- Это я уже понял. Что-то еще? Или тебе просто нравится торчать у меня в мозгах? - Эрик заговорил вслух и почувствовал себя по меньшей мере странно, зато звук собственного голоса создавал иллюзию обычного человеческого разговора, и можно было представить, что Чарльз тоже здесь, а не за сотню миль. Если бы это было так, он наверняка смог бы просто распрощаться и выставить его за дверь, но что делать с Чарльзом у себя в голове, где нет ни замков, ни порогов, Эрик не представлял. И это даже не злило, а по-настоящему пугало. Чарльз мог увидеть и прочесть слишком многое. 

«Нет, Эрик. Больше ничего. Просто помни, что у тебя есть друзья, которые ждут и скучают. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебе есть куда и к кому вернуться, чтобы ни случилось. Не злись, я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда я применяю к тебе телепатию, поэтому уже ухожу... Был рад услышать тебя».

«Не взаимно», - напряженно сказал Эрик и тут же облегченно выдохнул, поняв, что остался один. Конечно, телепату такого уровня, как Чарльз, ничего не стоило скрыть свое присутствие, но Эрик был уверен, что он не стал бы. Эмма - возможно, но не Чарльз.

Друзья. Это всегда звучало как издевка, тем более Эрик не верил в дружбу. Как не верил вообще ни во что, кроме жизни, смерти и собственной силы. Но Чарльз умел убеждать. После душеспасительных разговоров с ним Эрик начинал сомневаться даже в самых неоспоримых вещах и верить в вещи бессмысленные и несуществующие. Дружба, поддержка, мир во всем мире. Бред и утопия, ничего больше. А Чарльз Ксавьер со своей теорией непротивления злу насилием - идеалист в розовых очках, на которого даже злиться не получалось.

Эрик чувствовал себя вымотанным. Стоило как следует подумать о том, что говорила Эмма, потому что эти мысли были безопасными и важными, к тому же, они мешали думать о Чарльзе и о том, что, несмотря на страх, Эрик тоже был рад слышать его. Это была иррациональная радость, которой невозможно сопротивляться, только сознательно игнорировать, загоняя ее в самые дальние уголки подсознания. 

Эрика беспокоила осведомленность Эммы. Ему хотелось выяснить, давно ли Шоу следил за ним? Что он знал о Чарльзе и его проектах? И не из-за Чарльза ли ему вдруг понадобился Эрик. При мысли о Шоу горло перехватывало привычным спазмом. Ярость, застарелая, но все еще острая боль, понимание, что ничего не закончится и прошлое не отпустит, пока он лично не свернет этому прошлому шею. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Подобраться к Шоу мешала Эмма. И она же могла помочь, но для этого нужно было стать не Эриком Леншером, а кем-то еще - тем, кто с радостью примет брошенную кость и не попытается отгрызть пальцы. Невыполнимая задача. Но сейчас что-то подсказывало Эрику, что есть и другой путь, надо только разглядеть его. Не все так безнадежно, как кажется, и он обязательно найдет выход. Тогда Эрик еще не догадывался, что искать его он будет долго и мучительно. 

Эмма вламывалась в его голову снова и снова, утром, днем, ночью, говорила об одном и том же, почти одними и теми же словами, как будто зомбировала. Намеренно причиняла боль, смеялась, окатывала холодом, а Эрик все никак не мог найти нужных слов и заставить ее поверить. Срывался, отчаивался, пытался снова и снова, а она снова и снова исчезала, чтобы вернуться через несколько часов или дней. Но еще хуже было то, что вслед за ней неизменно появлялся Чарльз. Как будто задницей чуял присутствие Эммы. Сначала при его появлении Эрик чувствовал только страх и желание как можно скорее прервать связь. Но уже к концу первой недели понял, что ждет его. После каждого очередного приступа головной боли, после каждой расплавленной кастрюли и каждого покореженного замка, которыми заканчивались визиты Эммы. Ждет, почти смирившись с неизбежным. Но если Чарльз и догадывался о чем-то, если и прочитал то, что Эрик никогда не позволил бы ему прочитать, то никак этого не показывал. 

Их разговоры были странными. Эрик раздражался, прогонял, отвечал односложно. Чарльз терпел, не замечал грубости, говорил мягко, словно с тяжело больным. Поначалу это бесило, а потом Эрик понял, что ловит его интонации, вслушивается в них, лечится ими и успокаивается. Чарльз рассказывал о том, как идут дела в поместье, говорил об успехах и провалах, о каких-то незначительных мелочах, за которыми Эрик видел знакомые лица и жизнь, которая так и не стала его жизнью. Он отказался от нее сам, и ни за что бы не признался даже себе, что слушает Чарльза жадно, напряженно, запоминая каждую деталь, как будто все еще имеет отношение к тому, что происходит в его несостоявшейся семье. 

Эрик упустил тот момент, когда интонации Эммы стали меняться. Наверное, потому что сначала это было почти незаметно, но от диалога к диалогу ощущения усиливались. Голос то был привычно холодным или насмешливым, а то вдруг становился насыщенным, глубоким, как будто подтаивал лед и сквозь него пробивались настоящие живые эмоции, среди которых преобладали беспокойство и агрессия. Эрику казалось, что обращены они не на него, поэтому очередная беседа оказалась неожиданной. 

«Не понимаю, зачем Себастьян с тобой возится, - резко сказала Эмма, наградив Эрика такой мощной волной боли, что пришлось зажмуриться и тяжело привалиться к стене. - Ты даже не способен оценить по достоинству то, что тебе предлагают. Неблагодарный идиот! Он может раздавить тебя в любой момент или немного подождать - ты сам сдохнешь, потому что непроходимо глуп».

«Надо же, как ты заговорила, - Эрик, морщась, потер виски. - Узнай у него. Или копаться в мыслях хозяина - дурной тон?»

«Твоей фантазии хватает только на это? Хозяин? Какие жалкие попытки оскорбить. Разумеется, он объяснил, почему хочет, чтобы ты присоединился к нам, но его вера в тебя кажется мне неоправданной. Ты настолько упрям и ограничен, что не способен на элементарное чувство благодарности по отношению к человеку, который дал тебе все».

Эрик медленно выдохнул. Вестись на откровенное хамство он не собирался, но дело было не в нем, а в том самом человеке, который его якобы осчастливил. 

«Мне плевать, кем ты меня считаешь, мне вообще на тебя плевать, - Эрик сам себе вдруг показался очень спокойным и рассудительным. Это удивило. - Высказывай свои сомнения своему Шоу, может, он одумается. Но это не похоже на мирные переговоры. Чего ты сейчас добиваешься?»

«Ничего. Ты мне просто не нравишься. Мне все равно, что с тобой будет. Но Себастьян почему-то тебя... ценит и надеется, что Галатея вернется к своему Пигмалиону. Это так утомительно».

«Согласен. Ты тоже меня утомляешь, детка. - Эрик наконец смог почти безболезненно открыть глаза и подошел к окну. Его вдруг охватило странное предчувствие. Как будто совсем скоро должно было произойти что-то важное. Словно он прямо сейчас сделал шаг и ощутил под ногами твердую землю вместо ускользающей заболоченной почвы. - Давай уже заканчивать с этим. Я нужен Шоу, так? У вас нет армии. Все, что есть, - несколько мутантов по силе чуть выше среднего уровня. Ну хорошо, высокого уровня, - исправился Эрик, сразу почувствовав эмоции Эммы. - Я могу понять, зачем я Шоу. Но ты же читаешь меня, и я ничего не могу скрыть. Поэтому тебе должно быть известно, что мне неинтересны новые миры, если в них будет эта мразь. 

Несколько секунд в голове царила тишина, потом Эмма ответила.

«Я знаю, за что ты его ненавидишь... И вижу, что вы очень похожи. Мне понятна надежда Себастьяна... Подобное всегда тянется к подобному».

\- Похожи? – Эрик резко повернул ручку и дернул ее на себя. Окно распахнулось, ледяной ветер ворвался в комнату. Эрик подставлял ему лицо, вдыхал глубоко, пропуская его в легкие, пытаясь остудить мгновенно вспыхнувшую ярость. - Не смей сравнивать меня с ним. Он никогда ничего не терял и никого не любил, кроме себя и собственных идей. Он отнял все, что делало меня человеком.

«И сделал сверхчеловеком. Своим даром ты обязан ему, - сказала Эмма, и Эрику показалось, что она хотела его утешить. - Ты получил колоссальные возможности, силу, свободу. Ты можешь занять достойное место в новом мире. Ты лучше миллиардов людей, живущих на этой планете. Неужели этого не достаточно, чтобы смириться и принять его предложение?»

\- Зачем спрашиваешь? Ты же знаешь ответ. Шоу не давал мне ничего, кроме боли. Моя сила - не его заслуга. Она проснулась бы в любом случае, раньше или позже. Но это могло быть совсем иначе. Поэтому нет, этого не достаточно. Я не позволю ему жить. И только потом, после его смерти, я подумаю о новом мире. Ты могла бы разделить его со мной, Эмма.

На этот раз она молчала очень долго. Эрик даже подумал, что ушла. Взял с подоконника зажигалку, чувствуя, как все мышцы в теле словно одеревенели от напряженного ожидания. Закурил и тут же услышал:

«А ты резвый. Но какая мне разница, с кем делить тот мир? В чем выгода?»

Эрик улыбнулся и с наслаждением втянул горький дым. Эмма задавала правильные вопросы, на них можно было отвечать не задумываясь, потому что ответы лежали на поверхности.

\- Тебе нравится подчиняться? – спросил он. - Нравится выполнять его приказы и не иметь права голоса? О, поверь, я знаю Шоу достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять - он никогда не изменится. В его руках ты всего лишь инструмент для достижения цели. Я же предлагаю тебе работу в команде. В нашей команде, Эмма. Ты не будешь смотреть на новый мир из-за чьей-то спины, ты создашь его вместе со мной.

Ответа Эрик не дождался, а через несколько минут понял, что Эмма действительно ушла. Хорошо это или плохо, он пока не знал, но все равно чувствовал удовлетворение. Она не отказала сразу, значит, либо пошла докладывать Шоу, либо задумалась всерьез. В любом случае, это было первым настоящим прорывом в их затянувшихся переговорах. 

Эрик размял в пепельнице окурок, натянул куртку и, захлопнув дверь, сбежал по лестнице. Залив был совсем близко. Вместо набережной вдоль воды шла длинная дорога, огороженная невысоким отбойником. В любой момент можно было спуститься на пустынный пляж и пройтись по затвердевшему песку, подставляя лицо мелким соленым брызгам. Серая вода, седые, увитые пеной волны и тишина. Даже вездесущих чаек не было слышно. Именно то, чего хотелось сейчас Эрику.

Он присел на небольшой валун и снова закурил, ветер приятно ерошил волосы и освежал голову. И уже не удивился, когда почти сразу услышал Чарльза.

«Вот сейчас я готов поверить, что тебе хорошо без нас. Без меня…»

\- Мне всегда хорошо.

«Ты занят? Я тебя отвлекаю?»

\- Раньше тебя это не волновало, - Эрик пожал плечами и вдруг подумал, как нелепо будет выглядеть со стороны, если на пляже появится кто-то еще. Разговаривать вслух с голосами в голове – не слишком удачное занятие для обычных людей, если только они не психи. Впрочем, ему было плевать, что подумают эти самые обычные люди. – Не отвлекаешь, я просто гуляю.

«Можно я посмотрю?» 

Эрик ощутил что-то вроде мягкого толчка, а потом Чарльза в сознании стало как будто больше. 

«Как много воды… Это же океан, правильно? Я люблю океан, но очень давно его не видел. С детства. Мне всегда казалось, что он - это что-то особенное, загадочное».

Эрик удивленно прищурился, заметив, что привычный пейзаж вдруг неуловимо изменился. Вода как будто заиграла миллионом оттенков, небо уже не казалось таким низким, даже волны с клочками мутной пены теперь изгибались причудливо и наползали на берег ласково, аккуратно облизывая песок. Чарльз и его восприятие мира иногда даже пугали. 

\- Это тоже относится к теории эволюции? – Эрик усмехнулся. – Ну, кистеперая рыба выползла на берег, обзавелась лапами и решила, что это хорошо? 

«Скорее это относится к психологии, - отозвался Чарльз, не обращая внимания на насмешку. - Океан такой огромный, сильный и такой… одинокий. Это пугало меня, и тогда я решил, что в следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, я буду не один, чтобы он знал, что я сильнее… Это глупо, да? Не смейся, мне было лет десять, не больше, и я невыносимо скучал на вилле с частным пляжем и нянькой».

Эрик и не думал смеяться.

\- И что? Теперь ты сильнее? - вместо этого спросил он.

«Не знаю. Хотелось бы верить, но я представлял себе это немного не так. Хотя твоими глазами все выглядит тоже неплохо».

\- Не моими, - Эрик бросил окурок и втоптал его в песок. - До того, как ты появился, здесь не было ничего привлекательного. Много серой холодной воды. И только. Тебе вообще свойственно все идеализировать. Даже океан.

«А может быть, это ты все видишь в мрачном свете? Эрик, жизнь полна красок, она удивительна... Ты же знаешь, что способен видеть так же. Просто ты упрямый».

\- И меня это устраивает. Ненавижу розовый цвет. - Эрик поднял гладкий, отшлифованный водой камень, подбросил его на ладони. - Видишь, иногда камень - это просто камень. Не бриллиант и не обломок древних цивилизаций. А вода - это просто вода, а не мрачное одинокое чудовище, которого ты боялся в детстве. А я - просто Эрик Леншер, не нужно видеть во мне кого-то еще, Чарльз, это ничего не изменит.

Чарльз фыркнул. Смешок отозвался легкой щекоткой.

«Я знаю, что ты Эрик. И я вижу только тебя, ты не представляешь, как хорошо я тебя вижу. Но просто кем-то быть нельзя. Даже этот камень... его тысячи лет шлифовали волны, ты себе даже вообразить не можешь, где он побывал и что видел... Может быть, сначала он был в стене какой-нибудь рыбацкой хижины, потом под ним жил рачок, потом... Да мало ли что было потом. Этот камень совсем не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд. Так и ты... Ты - Эрик Леншер, мутант, мой друг... и не только мой».

\- С тобой невозможно разговаривать, тебя уносит в какие-то страшные дебри, - Эрик вздохнул. Впрочем, он не чувствовал раздражения. Они совершенно по-разному смотрели на вещи, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, только смириться. Переубедить Чарльза не мог никто, кроме него самого. Сначала это злило, потом стало вызывать что-то вроде уважения, потому что за внешней мягкостью скрывались жесткие принципы, ради которых Чарльз мог пожертвовать всем, даже, возможно, жизнью, и не только своей.

«Перестань, я просто поддерживаю разговор. Если я снова предложу тебе вернуться, ты опять будешь злиться. У тебя сейчас не лучший период, но я хочу, чтобы ты всегда помнил, что тебя ждут. Просто Эрика, которого нам не хватает. Мне не хватает, - добавил он после короткой паузы. - Рэйвен, похоже, переживает вторую волну пубертатного периода, Хенк все еще изобретает свое лекарство, а мне даже в шахматы поиграть не с кем...» 

\- Никогда не поверю, что профессор Ксавьер не может найти себе подходящую компанию для шахматной партии. - Эрик поднялся и пошел вдоль воды. - Когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще сыграем, Чарльз. Это я могу обещать. А пока тебе стоит больше заботиться о своих проблемных детях, а не обо мне.

«А что плохого в заботе? Что плохого в том, что я интересуюсь твоей жизнью? В конце концов, мы не чужие. Я считаю тебя своим другом... и мне нравилось играть в шахматы именно с тобой!»

Эрик рассмеялся. Иногда Чарльз напоминал капризного избалованного ребенка. Возможно, он и был таким. Раньше, давно. Эти отголоски безоблачного детства совершенно не сочетались с тем человеком, которым Чарльз стал, и выглядело это забавно. 

\- Ну извини, что оставил тебя без партнера. Поверь, я не специально. Шахматы - это последнее, о чем я думал, когда уходил.

«А о чем ты думал?» - Чарльз спросил так осторожно, будто приступал к обезвреживанию противопехотной мины, едва касаясь ее кончиками пальцев.

\- Странно, что спрашиваешь, - сказал Эрик резче, чем собирался. Он не знал, что именно хотел услышать Чарльз, на этот вопрос было два настоящих и очень разных ответа, один из которых Эрик не стал бы озвучивать никогда. - Ты так прочно обосновался у меня в голове, что должен знать все. Хотя ты и без этого всегда знал, о чем я думаю и кого ищу.

«Я стараюсь не заглядывать глубоко, только чтобы иметь возможность говорить с тобой. А что касается твоей мести, я думал, мы все обсудили еще тогда. Почему ты именно сейчас ушел, когда все было так хорошо? Алекс сумел обуздать свою силу, Шон научился летать... благодаря тебе, кстати... В чем дело, Эрик? Почему ты бросил... нас?»

\- Что было хорошо? Воплощение твоей идеи о большой и любящей семье мутантов? Или о дружбе с ЦРУ? Я не умею дружить. И быть семьей для кого-то тоже не умею. И у меня нет ни времени, ни желания учиться.

«Есть желание убивать, я помню. И что бы ты обо мне ни думал, я понимаю тебя и хочу помочь. Помочь, а не поощрять твою склонность к саморазрушению. Пожалуйста, Эрик...»

\- Ты уже пытался, разве нет? Я тоже помню и благодарен тебе за силу. Но в остальном ты не поможешь.

«Помогу. Только ты тоже должен мне помочь. Или хотя бы не мешать. Тебе придется смириться с тем, что ты не "просто Эрик Леншер" и есть люди, которым ты небезразличен. Нельзя быть одному против всех, это... это как... ферзь на F7! - Чарльз заметно разгорячился, Эрик почувствовал отголоски его эмоций, но они были слишком далекими, чтобы разобраться в них как следует.

\- Хватит, Чарльз. Хватит, не нужно. Ты не примешь мои методы, меня не устроят твои. Это пат, пойми. Именно поэтому я и ушел. Не пытайся меня остановить. Я не хочу дружить с ЦРУ и останавливаться не хочу.

«Я не пытаюсь тебя остановить, я хочу, чтобы все закончилось с минимальными потерями, но если ты предпочитаешь разбить лоб об стену, это твой выбор. Но кто в таком случае помешает Шоу продолжить начатое?»

Если бы Чарльз мог, то наверняка бы хлопнул дверью, но он просто исчез, так резко, что Эрик успел почувствовать пустоту там, где только что присутствовал чужой разум. Он остановился, постоял немного, глядя на мутную серую воду, и быстро пошел к дому. Все правильно. Все именно так, как должно быть. И неважно, что от этого понимания не становится легче. Когда-нибудь наверняка станет. 

Ждать Эмму пришлось до вечера следующего дня. Эрик ходил из угла в угол, ел, не чувствуя вкуса еды, гулял по ближайшим улочкам, не запоминая ни названий, ни поворотов. Неизвестность давила на плечи, заставляла снова и снова прокручивать в голове последний разговор, гадать, что будет, когда она вернется и думать, как себя вести и что говорить при каждом возможном варианте. Сейчас Эрик четко видел способ достижения цели, и от предвкушения не мог расслабиться ни на секунду. Он чувствовал - осталось совсем немного – всего несколько шагов до рубежа, за которым все наконец закончится. 

Когда она появилась, в чашке оставалось немного кофе, и Эрик допил его залпом и поднес зажигалку к сигарете. В последние дни он много курил, и в горле прочно обосновалась кофейная горечь с привкусом дыма.

\- Здравствуй, Эмма, - сказал он прежде, чем услышал ее голос.

«Так гораздо лучше. Твои постоянные «убирайся из моей головы» мне совершенно не нравились. Здравствуй, Эрик. Сигареты с кофе - верный путь к гастриту», - сказала она, и Эрик мог бы поклясться, что уловил в голосе кокетливые интонации».

\- Волнуешься о моем здоровье? - усмехнулся он. - Не стоит, с ним все в полном порядке, если не считать дискомфорта от твоего присутствия. Хотя сегодня он не слишком сильный. Такое впечатление, что ты действуешь... хм... нежнее. Не могу придумать более подходящего слова. Это так?

«Я вообще очень нежная. А ты постоянно грубишь беззащитной женщине, - Эмма рассмеялась, и смех рассыпался серебряным звоном, не причиняя боли. - Но ты можешь извиниться, и если это будет искренне, я прощу».

\- А я нуждаюсь в твоем прощении? - спросил Эрик, не чувствуя ничего, кроме удивления. - Хорошо. Извини. Так достаточно искренне? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я извиняюсь перед беззащитной женщиной, а не перед телепатом. Твой дар - не слишком приятен для тех, на кого направлен.

«Принято. Однако, твой дар тоже не подарок для окружающих. Как, впрочем, и способности любого мутанта».

\- Но я ведь не затягиваю на твоей шее металлическую удавку, а ты бродишь у меня в голове как у себя дома. Я не намерен обращать свою силу против себе подобных. Нас слишком мало для этого, а тех, кто захочет уничтожить - слишком много. Единственного мутанта, которого я хочу убить, ты знаешь. И согласись, у меня есть на это веские причины.

«А ты согласись, что у меня не было выбора. Шоу заинтересован в тебе и ему невозможно отказать».

\- А сейчас? - спросил Эрик, впервые так напряженно вслушиваясь в отголоски ее эмоций. - Сейчас выбор есть?

«Не знаю. Я уже говорила, что вы слишком похожи... и не хотела бы напрасно рисковать...- задумчиво сказала Эмма, и Эрик тут же охнул от неожиданной вспышки боли. Сознание словно выворачивали наизнанку, перемешивали, беспорядочно сминая, путая, раздирая в клочки. Это было унизительно. Эрик вспомнил, как позволил Чарльзу заглянуть в свое прошлое, но те ощущения не шли ни в какое сравнение с нынешними. Чарльз осторожно смотрел из-за приоткрытой двери, а Эмма как будто взламывала замки, переворачивала ящики и перетряхивала вещи. 

А потом она ушла. Эрик понимал, чего она хотела – убедиться в искренности его предложения. Но о чем думала и к какому решению склонялась, все еще оставалось загадкой. 

Чарльз на этот раз сильно задержался. Эрик даже начал думать, что он не придет, раздраженно отмахивался от легкого беспокойства, старался не зацикливаться на этой мысли. Но когда почувствовал его присутствие, испытал облегчение. 

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - сказал Эрик тихо. - Вспомнил дорогу?

«Никогда не забывал. В отличие от твоей, друг мой, моя память не избирательна».

\- По-моему, с моей памятью все в порядке. Она даже лучше, чем мне хотелось бы.

«Да, только из всех воспоминаний ты предпочитаешь самые негативные».

Эрик потер переносицу. Чарльз не собирался сдаваться. Он снова и снова давил на одни и те же точки, зная, какую реакцию вызовет. Эрик устал уходить от ответов, устал каждый раз придумывать причины и облекать их в слова, стараясь убедить больше самого себя, чем Чарльза, – это было непросто и, пожалуй, не слишком честно.

\- Может, потому что я думал о них всю сознательную жизнь? – спросил он. - Было бы странно, если бы вдруг перестал. А может, потому что другие - слишком яркие, и из-за них я начинаю забывать, кто я на самом деле. Это не принесет ничего, кроме разочарований. Иногда мне кажется, что ты понимаешь, но твоя правда никогда не станет моей. Тогда что же останется? Дружба, о которой ты так часто упоминаешь? Не уверен, что хочу этого.

Вместо ответа перед Эриком замелькали картинки из недавнего прошлого. Яркие, живые, так что можно было не только пережить все, происходящее на них, заново, но и почувствовать запахи, услышать голоса, увидеть себя со стороны. Вот он уходит из здания ЦРУ, смотрит себе в спину глазами Чарльза, а потом чувствует его радость, глядя на себя в дверном проеме кабинета. Тогда он вернулся. И Чарльз действительно был этому рад. Картинка сменяется, он видит медленный, как будто ленивый разворот спутниковой антенны, Чарльз счастлив и горд не меньше, а может быть даже больше него самого – это странные эмоции, Эрик не понимает, как можно испытывать такое, быть настолько близким другому человеку, но у Чарльза это получается даже без телепатии и контроля сознания. Дальше. Какие-то обрывки из их поездок за мутантами. Эрик видит себя за рулем, покрасневшие, слипающиеся глаза, плотно сжатые на руле пальцы. И Чарльз врет о том, что мутант покинул город, чтобы они могли раньше остановиться на ночевку в мотеле. Какого черта?! Эрик злится и не понимает. Тогда они оба выматывались, колеся по стране без остановок. Что за дурацкая благотворительность? Тренировки. Испытующий и одновременно лукавый взгляд, который Эрик перехватывает снова и снова. Это уже не Чарльз, это вспомнилось само, как и пряный запах травы, и холодные капли с листьев в парке после дождя.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спросил Эрик, прикрыв ладонью глаза, - серый свет из окна вдруг показался ослепительно ярким. 

«Это тоже останется навсегда, несмотря на то, что мы разные. И я не собираюсь ни мириться, ни протестовать, я просто принимаю это таким, как есть. А вот ты не хочешь принять даже самого себя».  
\- А чего хочешь ты, Чарльз? Чтобы настал мир во всем мире, мутанты и люди возлюбили друг друга, жертвы простили убийц, а убийцы покаялись? Этого не будет, - сказал Эрик и добавил насмешливо и горько: - друг мой. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся. А зачем? Чтобы играл с тобой в шахматы, присматривал за компанией юных дарований и устраивал для них сносную жизнь в резервации? А мои желания для тебя хоть что-нибудь значат? Если да, то ты должен понимать, что я не хочу такой жизни. Это ты у нас альтруист, ты можешь делать что-то ради других, но не я. Мне нужны цель и борьба, а не прозябание в дали от цивилизации, не вечный страх, что однажды кто-то придет и отберет у меня все, что дорого. Я предпочту сыграть на опережение и отобрать сам. Привыкнуть к чему-то, а потом потерять - гораздо хуже, чем не привыкать вовсе. Я мог бы пойти с тобой до конца, ты же знаешь, но проблема в том, что этот самый конец мы видим по-разному.

«А у тебя есть то, что тебе дорого? Кроме мести?»

\- Есть, - ровно ответил Эрик. - И я не хочу, чтобы его стало еще больше. А ты добиваешься именно этого.

«Нельзя жить в постоянном страхе. Ты сознательно пытаешься ограничить себя, боишься дышать полной грудью, живешь в полсилы и сам страдаешь от этого. Это неправильно».

\- Может быть. Но меня устраивает такая жизнь. Ради чего я должен меняться?

«Ты не должен меняться, тебе просто надо принять себя полностью, позволить быть собой, таким, какой ты есть... Ради того, что тебе дорого».

\- Это сложно. Гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Ты не боишься ошибиться? Что если настоящий я, которого ты так жаждешь видеть, захочет сравнять с землей полмира? Что если мне покажется, что это достойная плата за все, что я пережил? И меня уже никто не остановит, потому что я приму себя как есть, целиком. Иногда мы скрываем наших демонов не потому что боимся, Чарльз, а потому что знаем, что их нельзя выпускать, иначе остановиться уже не получится.

«Я не боюсь. Ты гораздо лучше, чем пытаешься казаться сам себе, я это знаю, поэтому не боюсь ничего. Вместе мы сможем справиться с чем угодно. Эрик, возвращайся. Пожалуйста».

\- Ты так трогательно веришь в меня, - улыбнулся Эрик, и сам не понял, чего в этой улыбке было больше - издевки или странной болезненной нежности. - Уходи, Чарльз. Мне нужно подумать.

На самом деле думать было не о чем, просто Эрик боялся сорваться. Все эти хождения по краю, разговоры на грани правды и догадок, подозрения, глупые страхи и очень опасные повороты, когда любое неосторожное слово или мысль могут стоить если и не жизни, то чего-то очень важного. Уважения? Доверия? Дружбы? Эрик нервно фыркнул. Эту самую «дружбу» нужно внести в список самых отвратительных слов и запретить под страхом смерти. Сколько за ним иллюзий, растоптанных надежд и предательств? Наверняка не сосчитать. 

К следующему вечеру настроение у Эрика испортилось окончательно. Эмма не возвращалась, зато голова стала похожа на кинотеатр, в котором бесконечно крутили один и тот же фильм – о не слишком привлекательной жизни одного мутанта-неудачника. Как будто Чарльз сорвал какой-то шлюз с памяти, и она хлынула на Эрика бесконечным потоком давно забытых лиц и имен, голосов и эмоций, городов, материков и дорог, по которым довелось проехать. Но самыми яркими и болезненными были воспоминания о нескольких последних месяцах. Произошло именно то, чего Эрик боялся – он больше не чувствовал себя прежним. Как будто идеи Чарльза, его мечты и взгляды уже пустили в нем корни, и с каждым днем они прорастали все глубже, а Эрик не знал, как их уничтожить. 

Эрик чувствовал себя разбитым и беспомощным. Это было настолько неприятно, что идея выпить показалась очень заманчивой. Плохой признак, но Эрик поддался, купил в ближайшем магазине бутылку недорогого скотча и устроился с ней в кресле, мрачно глядя в темнеющее окно. Бутылка пустела, а легче не становилось. 

А потом пришел Чарльз. На этот раз не было привычного "друг мой" вместо приветствия, Эрик просто почувствовал его присутствие, а в следующий момент увидел гостиную в поместье. Точнее, шахматный стол с расставленными фигурами, который там стоял. Белая пешка плавно переместилась вперед на две клетки.

«Твой ход», - раздалось в голове.

\- Пешка на Е 5, - сказал Эрик, почти не удивившись. Нет, ничего подобного он не ждал, просто это было очень похоже на Чарльза. - Ты пришел, чтобы сыграть в шахматы в моей голове? Или чтобы опять напомнить, чего я лишился? Тогда в первую очередь тебе стоит разжечь камин и показать мне его. Здесь чертовски холодно.

Черная пешка встала на указанную Эриком клетку, панорама расширилась, и он увидел сидящего в кресле Чарльза. За его спиной горел камин, и всполохи огня окрашивали яркими бликами щеку и немного растрепанные волосы. Но иллюзия была не полной, Эрик ничего не чувствовал, только видел.

Чарльз передвинул своего коня и поднял голову, глядя как будто прямо в глаза Эрику. Это длилось не больше пары секунд, потом угол обзора снова изменился, и осталась только шахматная доска.

«Я не настолько жесток, друг мой. Только шахматы. Я же говорил, как мне тебя не хватает... Твой ход».

\- Говорил, - Эрик кивнул, словно Чарльз мог это видеть, а он сам действительно находился там, рядом с горящим камином, в кресле напротив. Пальцы на бокале были холодными, но Эрику нравилось думать, что огонь очень скоро согреет их. Он смотрел на черно-белое поле, хотя предпочел бы смотреть на Чарльза. Он помнил, как это бывает. Чарльз хмурится, глядя на фигуры, задумчиво покусывает губу или вдруг поднимает взгляд и смотрит пронзительно и ясно, так, как умеет, кажется, он один. Но эта игра не была игрой Эрика. И не он диктовал правила. Очередной глоток скотча обжег горло и оставалось только сказать: - Конь на С 6.

\- Забавно. - Фигура послушно сдвинулась, а голос в голове словно обрадовался чему-то. - Не так уж сильно мы не похожи, - насмешливо заметил Чарльз, делая свой ход.

\- О чем ты? - спросил Эрик, отвлекаясь от фигур. И его сразу окутало теплом. Когда первая растерянность прошла, он понял, что чувствует сейчас то же, что и Чарльз. Мягкий подлокотник под локтем, жар от камина, обостренное внимание. Эрик нахмурился. Это внимание было странным, оно смешивалось с легкой тревогой и непонятной нежностью, и оно было сосредоточено не на игре, а на нем. Хотя интерес к шахматам тоже был. И было еще что-то, чего Эрик не успел понять, потому что губ коснулся край бокала, и в горло полился скотч... не такой как пару минут назад, но определенно скотч. 

И все закончилось. 

\- О скотче, Эрик, - мягко сказал Чарльз. - Лучшее средство от одиночества и холода зимним вечером.

\- Этим ты похож на половину жителей земли, если не на три четверти, - Эрик залпом допил остатки, стараясь сбросить с себя оцепенение и стряхнуть слишком реальные ощущения, и отставил бокал. - Завязывай с фокусами, Чарльз. Может, для тебя и привычно торчать в чужом теле, но для меня это непозволительная роскошь, да и не слишком приятная, честно говоря, - он поежился, встал, пересек комнату и, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать. Закинул руки за голову, глядя в темный невысокий потолок. 

Одиночество. Он чувствовал его сейчас очень остро, и скотч не помогал. 

\- Интересно, пьяный телепат - это опасно для того, в чьей голове он развлекается?

«Я не пьяный. И не развлекаюсь. Просто соскучился. Я же не виноват, что ты вынуждаешь меня «торчать в чужом теле», вместо того, чтобы перетащить свое собственное ко мне... - Интонации неуловимо изменились, словно Чарльз хотел сказать что-то другое, но не смог подобрать слова. – Ну вот, я уже забыл, чей теперь ход», - неловко закончил он.

\- Да какая разница? - раздраженно спросил Эрик. Ему не нравилось то, что говорил Чарльз, и то, как он это говорил. Будто шел по краю и боялся оступиться. И правильно боялся, потому что все это выглядело слишком неправильным. Но хуже всего была его чертова искренность, которая звучала, кажется, в каждой букве. Не верить ей было невозможно, а верить - нельзя. - Это все ненастоящее, Чарльз. Так просто не бывает. - Потолок покачнулся, и Эрик закрыл глаза. - Хорошие мальчики из благополучных семей должны держаться подальше от плохих мальчиков и вести себя прилично. Иначе это может плохо кончиться.

«Ты пытаешься меня воспитывать? – рассмеялся Чарльз. – Мне нравится. Но тебе в любом случае придется сначала вернуться, чтобы примерно меня наказать, потому что я не собираюсь держаться от тебя подальше. Я уже говорил, что не боюсь. Я знаю, что настоящее, а что – нет. Это – настоящее».

На Эрика снова обрушились воспоминания. И сейчас он уже не понимал, какие из них его собственные, а какие – Чарльза. Они сливались, смешивались, и в каждом из них горячо билось жадное: «ты нужен мне». Нужен везде и всегда, не потому что Чарльз без него не может играть в учителя и разведчика или просто жить, а потому что с ним его существование становиться абсолютно другим. Словно их судьбы сплетены в одну, и если разорвать невидимые нити, у каждого останется лишь по половине. Чье это ощущение - его или Чарльза - Эрик не знал, а картинки в памяти продолжали меняться с ужасающей быстротой. Ступени Капитолия, гостиная в поместье, разговоры, смысл которых сейчас не был важен, значение имело только понимание, что именно так все и должно быть, ничего лишнего или чужеродного. И прикосновения к плечу, и вопросы глаза в глаза, и ответы – насмешливые, раздраженные, разные… Чарльз смотрит так, будто хочет заглянуть в душу, не в голову, а в самую суть, и неважно, что Эрик скажет, важно то, что любой ответ ничего не изменит. Он все также будет смотреть… и ждать.

\- Хватит! - резко сказал Эрик. Голос прозвучал хрипло. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, ладони были влажными. Он изо всех сил сжал руки в кулаки и сел. - Прекрати! Это воспоминания. Только воспоминания. Они в прошлом. А мы в настоящем. Я - здесь. А ты - там. Между нами сотня миль, мать твою! А ты роешься у меня в голове и подсовываешь картинки, о которых я хочу забыть! Я, черт возьми, не железный! Исчезни, Чарльз! Оставь меня в покое!

«Хочешь забыть? Отлично, я могу стереть твои воспоминания с нашей первой встречи до дня, когда ты ушел. Только то, что относится к ЦРУ и школе. – Кажется, Чарльз тоже разозлился, его голос изменился, но Эрик не мог сказать, чего в нем больше – раздражения или обиды. - У меня получится, поверь. Ты действительно этого хочешь?»

Эрик разжал кулаки. Сидел и молча смотрел на свои ладони, будто надеялся найти ответ в глубоких четких линиях. Стереть - отличный выход, но Чарльз не мог предложить его всерьез. Значит, действительно злится. Это хорошо. Это правильно. Эрик испытывал что-то вроде злорадства, но у него был слишком болезненный привкус. Неприятный. Нет, он не хотел ничего забывать. Из всех этих воспоминаний состояла его жизнь. Какой бы она ни была, он не собирался кромсать ее на куски. Тем более он не собирался забывать ни о Рэйвен, ни о Хэнке, ни о новых подопечных Чарльза, ни о самом Чарльзе. Не думать о нем - да, хотел, потому что не получалось, но не забыть насовсем. 

\- Ты знаешь ответ, - наконец сказал Эрик. - И больше всего меня злит именно это. Ты все знаешь.

«Да, я знаю, - сказал Чарльз, мгновенно становясь спокойным. - И хочу, чтобы ты тоже знал».

Эрик почувствовал, как его мгновенно затопила теплая волна эмоций, всех сразу: нежности, любви, сочувствия, понимания, обиды. Она исчезла быстро, а вместе с ней исчез Чарльз.

Эрик поднялся, допил скотч прямо из горлышка и долго курил у распахнутого окна. Он не знал, что делать дальше. 

Эмма появилась утром, когда он с ненавистью смотрел в пустой холодильник, так что полки вибрировали и дребезжали. 

«Для потенциального повелителя мира у тебя слишком плохое настроение с утра», - сказала она миролюбиво.

\- Одно другому не мешает, - напряженно отозвался Эрик, резко выпрямляясь и захлопывая дверцу. За эту бессонную ночь он почти убедил себя, что она больше не появится. Но при первых же звуках ее голоса вернулись азарт и предвкушение. - Тебя долго не было, я успел соскучиться.

«Я думала, ты злишься за то, что я сделала в последний раз», - в голосе не было ни капли раскаяния, что, в общем-то, не удивляло.

\- На твоем месте я поступил бы также, - пожал плечами Эрик. - Я понимаю, что это не прихоть, а необходимость. Надеюсь, ты нашла ответы на все свои вопросы.

«Ты странный, - немного подумав, ответила Эмма. - Несмотря ни на что, действительно веришь в то, что собираешься делать, и не врешь мне. Знаешь, я согласна. Думаю, игра стоит свеч, а если ты меня все же предашь, я ничего не потеряю и всегда смогу сделать вот так». - Рука Эрика непроизвольно дернулась и схватила его за нос. Эмма засмеялась. 

\- Думаю, в этом не будет необходимости. Но лучше не заигрывайся. Я ведь тоже могу быть опасен. - Эрик отвел руку от лица и пошевелил пальцами, убеждаясь, что они снова подчиняются ему. Только что пережитое ощущение было отвратительным. 

«Через три дня. – Голос Эммы зазвучал сухо и холодно, почти как в первые дни их общения. - Шоу будет здесь. - В голове Эрика замелькали доки заброшенной военно-морской базы, и он понял, что уже знает, где это. А потом стали появляться лица. - Мы с Азазелем будем далеко, в России, так что даже если у тебя снова ничего не получится, я останусь вне подозрений. С Себастьяном будет только он, - Эрик увидел знакомые черты. Этот красавец тоже был на «Каспартине». - Извини, больше заглядывать к тебе не буду, свяжемся после всего. Или не свяжемся - спиритизм не входит в сферу моих талантов. Пока, Эрик».

\- Увидимся, - спокойный голос совсем не вязался с тем, что на самом деле чувствовал Эрик. Почему-то не возникло сомнений, что все, показанное Эммой - правда, и Шоу действительно будет там. Единственное, о чем теперь стоило думать - как не позволить ему уйти оттуда живым. Хотя нет, не единственное. Эрик с силой провел рукой по волосам. Если он справится, дороги назад, к Чарльзу, уже не будет. Это было именно то, к чему он стремился, чего хотел, когда уезжал. Сомнения, неуверенность появились позже, но Эрик знал, что должен избавиться от них любым способом, даже если сейчас сделать это гораздо больнее, чем раньше. Рядом с Шоу нельзя было сомневаться, только идти вперед и убивать, иначе это никогда не закончится. 

Эрик собрался быстро. Вещей у него было немного. Позвонил хозяйке, пообещал оставить ключи у соседки. Возвращаться сюда он не собирался. А куда отправится, если все получится, собирался решить потом, стоя над трупом Шоу. Существовало только одно место, в которое он в самом деле хотел бы вернуться, все остальное было неважно. Эрик поморщился. Он устал от этих мыслей, но заблокировать их не получалось. 

Стук раздался неожиданно. Эрик удивленно взглянул на дверь - к нему некому было приходить. Можно было открыть, не сходя с места, но рисковать сейчас не хотелось. Он бесшумно прошел в прихожую, повернул ручку и замер, увидев Чарльза. 

\- Привет, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал тот и, бесцеремонно подвинув Эрика, прошел в комнату. - Уже собрался? Какой я молодец, вовремя приехал. – Он подхватил с пола сумку, перенес ее в коридор. Эрик, все это время молча наблюдавший за ним, наконец вышел из ступора. Закрыл дверь, зачем-то повернул замок, все еще не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Сказал запоздало:

\- Проходи. - И первым ушел в кухню. Автоматически вытащил из шкафчика две чашки, повертел в руке банку с остатками кофе. - Молока нет.

\- Да ладно, заедем по дороге в кафе, там наверняка есть, - Чарльз остановился за спиной, положил руку на плечо. Эрик замер, медленно поставил банку и также медленно обернулся. Вчера все было совсем иначе - он видел Чарльза, но это были только проекции, а сегодня Чарльз был настоящим. Стоял близко и ласково вглядывался в лицо. Эрик не думал, что будет так сложно снова посмотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Зачем ты приехал?

\- Правильнее будет спросить «за кем», - улыбнулся Чарльз и лукаво прищурился. - За тобой.

\- Вот как. - Горло перехватило спазмом, и Эрик резко сглотнул. Почему именно сейчас, когда так сложно выбирать и объяснять? Не вчера, не завтра, а именно в это чертово утро? - И куда же мы едем?

\- Мне все равно. Я просто поеду с тобой. - Чарльз шагнул вперед, сокращая оставшееся расстояние, и теперь смотрел чуть выше плеча Эрика, как будто давал время привыкнуть. К теплу, к едва уловимому запаху какого-то травяного шампуня.

Когда Эрик поднял руку, она подрагивала. Когда дотронулся, осторожно, кончиками пальцев, понял, что вот это, именно это – и есть самый настоящий край, и остался даже не шаг, а всего лишь крошечное движение навстречу. 

\- Уверен? - все-таки спросил он, опуская голову и задевая щекой растрепанные волосы.

\- Абсолютно, - тихо и твердо ответил Чарльз, поворачиваясь к нему так, что Эрик почувствовал его дыхание на губах. Чарльз не читал его, Эрик знал точно, и был за это благодарен. Потому что он и сам не смог бы разобраться в том, что творилось сейчас у него в голове. Там был Шоу, и дорога к нему, разделенная на двоих, и отчаянная надежда, и страх, что Чарльз не согласится, когда узнает, и радость, и еще что-то, слишком живое и личное, чтобы давать ему определения. Это чувство не вытесняло остальные, но оно было глубже, опаснее и нужнее всех, и Эрик больше не мог с ним бороться. Только не сейчас, когда Чарльз был настолько близко и смотрел так, что все звенело и плавилось внутри, как будто там тоже был металл, который наконец поддался под напором чужой безграничной силы. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Эрик. А в следующую секунду уже целовал доверчиво приоткрытые губы, чувствовал под ладонями выступающие лопатки Чарльза и его руки на плечах. И знал, что даже если это окажется самой большой ошибкой в его жизни, он никогда не захочет ее исправить.


End file.
